


Should've Known Better

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Soluna was just a child when she moved from Denmark to Norway. Then Norway's war with Sweden started. She's an adult now, and the war is still ongoing. Will it ever end?





	Should've Known Better

Soluna Samay looked out across the clear blue sky. Birds tweeted in the trees and little squirrels ran around on the ground. She loved her life here, in Norway, and although she and her parents had only moved there from Denmark a few years ago, she already felt like it was her home. She was vaguely aware that there were bad things going on, and people talked about a huge war with Sweden all the time, but, for someone so young, things like that just didn't matter to her. She was far more concerned about the game of catch she was playing with a rolled up paper bag as a substitute for a ball. She threw it up into the air and caught it again. Soluna thought about how her parents always seemed so worried all the time, in fact, all the adults she saw seemed to be worrying about something, and yet all the children she saw were happy and carefree, just like her. Perhaps they were worrying about the war that everyone seemed to be talking about. The war had started just a few days ago. But Soluna then dismissed the thought, as the war seemed so distant to her, and, if people were supposedly fighting some huge battle, then why hadn't she seen any of it? She didn't realize that of course the fighting was taking place hundreds of miles away, and not in a small city like Lillehammer.  
She had seen her parents swearing their allegiance to Emperor Jon Ola Sand earlier that day, and she thought that surely Jon Ola would save the Norwegian people against anything. Especially from the very distant threat that was the war. She decided to stop thinking about that and concentrated harder on throwing her paper bag ball higher into the air and trying to catch it when it fell down. She missed that particular catch and it fell to the dusty ground. Disappointed, she went to pick it back up again, but suddenly she heard a loud buzzing sound. She looked around, hoping that large insects weren't buzzing around her head, but she saw nothing. She was relieved; she didn't realize that the reality was far worse than a few buzzing insects. The sound got louder and louder, and Soluna looked up, trying to see what the sound was. And then, she saw it. Huge aeroplanes flying in the sky, Soluna thought they looked magificent. Suddenly, she heard shouting in the distance as her parents rushed out of the house and screamed for her to get back inside. Soluna didn't understand what all the fuss was about, but she would soon. She went back into the house, upset at her little game being interrupted.  
Her parents whispered nervously to each other, but Soluna still wasn't worried. After all, they'd whispered like this to each other a thousand times, about that distant war which she had never seen, and nothing bad had happened so far. Soluna smiled; she thought she could go back to playing her game of catch in the small forest by her house again, in a little while. How wrong she was. Suddenly, the roar of the plane engines got even louder, and her parents pulled her away from the window. They heard a loud screeching sound which sounded like something falling. And then, she heard it. An explosion. She finally realized what they had all been worrying about, the whispers, the danger, the war. She finally realized what was going on. How seriously this all was.  
"No!" Soluna yelled at last. So this was the war everyone in Norway had been talking so much about. It was finally here. Soluna just couldn't believe it. That had been many years ago, but she remembered that day like it was just yesterday. Soluna was an adult now, and still, the war was ongoing. She hadn't really had much of a childhood because of it. Everything was dominated by Norway's war with Sweden. And now, it looked like things were about to get even worse.


End file.
